Persephone (The Lost Ones)
History Poor Persephone has had terrible luck from the very beginning. Before she had even hatched, the dark mage Lilith had chosen a spot to practice her magic that was just a little too close to Suryo and Eve's nest, and a stray bolt of questionable properties struck Persephone's egg. After shooing the spiral away and closely examining the egg for damage, Persephone's parents were relieved to see that the egg appeared to be undamaged and thought no more of the incident. However, when Persephone and her siblings hatched, Eve was horrified. She believed that the hatchling's dull, faded colours meant that there was something terribly wrong with her, and immediately chased her away to protect her other, healthy offspring. Later, remembering how Lilith's magic had struck the egg, Eve confronted her and accused her of inadvertently cursing her child. Persephone, bewildered and terrified, overheard their arguing and immediately assumed that her mother was correct; she was cursed, and a danger to her siblings. Heartbroken, she was about to leave the clan to go who knows where when her father stopped her and begged her to reconsider. Tearfully, she explained that she had to leave for the good of the whole clan and ran away before Suryo had a chance to reassure her. Persephone wandered the land for weeks on end, desperately trying to find a new home. However nowhere she looked would accept her as one of their own, and eventually she realised that her only options were to continue wandering alone, to serve one of the elemental Deities, or to return to her parents clan. Remembering her fathers kindness, Persephone decided to return to the clan. Along the way, a faint hope grew within her as she remembered Lilith also lived there. Surely, if she had been cursed by Lilith, then she could also be cured by that same dragon...? Under Lilith's guidance, Persephone's magic gradually grew stronger and stronger, and other members of the clan started growing even more uneasy around her. It was unclear exactly how much she could accomplish if she put her mind to it, and it was clear to everyone that she was far more ruthless than her master Lilith. After Ferric, Lilith's mate mysteriously vanished, there was suspicion amongst the clan about Persephone- she had been the last person seen with Ferric, but denied all knowledge of the situation. Things only went downhill from here. Shortly after Ferric's disappearance, Eve also vanished without a trace. Again, Persephone had been the last dragon seen speaking with her. After her half brother Kuyo pressed her for more information and warned her that suspicion was growing within the clan, Persephone confessed that Eve and Ferric were dead and threatened Kuyo with the same fate if he told anyone. Despite this, Kuyo raised the alarm. After a short, urgent clan meeting it was agreed that Persephone should be exiled from the clan. The clan's strongest members, Piasa, Kyrie, Cucio and Kuyo, were sent to officially banish her. Persephone did not take the news well and attacked Kuyo, determined to follow through on the threat she had made to him and punish him for what she saw as his betrayal. After a short but vicious battle, Persephone was greviously wounded and shot one last, powerful bolt of magic before limping away deep into the Tangled Wood. The bolt struck Cucio, who had been attempting to defend his mate from Persephone's ferocious onslaught, and killed him instantly. Piasa and Kyrie, stricken by grief, remained with him whilst Kuyo chased Persephone deeper into the woods, determined to see justice done. However, he never managed to find out where Persephone had gone. The trail of blood and trampled plants ended abruptly, with no further sign of where she went, and despite his best efforts he could not follow her any longer. To this day, it is not known what happened to her, whether she succumbed to her injuries or is still in hiding and waiting in the darkness, seeking revenge on any who wronged her. Personality Understandably, Persephone is usually rather gloomy. Her mother's rejection has given her an extremely pessimistic view on life, and she always expects the worst from any situation. On the flip side, she simply accepts any unfortunate events that happen to her as just how things have worked out, and does not obsess over them or allow them to make her overly upset. She tends to avoid most dragons other than Lilith, since deep down she still believes that she is cursed and may cause harm to those around her if she is not careful. Despite all her bad luck, she still holds onto the hope that one day she might be "cured" of her curse and is consequently extremely attentive to anything that might help her. She records every word Lilith says and pores over it in her free time, dissecting each and every sentence down to the most minute detail. So far she has not found anything of use, but she has not yet given up hope. Persephone's pessimism has lead her to expect instant rejection from everyone, so she is very quick to become attached to anyone who shows her even the slightest bit of kindness. She is fiercely loyal to whoever she deems a friend, and will do anything to ensure their happiness. Appearance Persephone attempts to keep her drab, ashen colours hidden as well as she can beneath a thick cloak and hood, since she believes that it is a constant reminder to other members of the clan that she is not like them, and makes them feel uneasy. One day she hopes to be able to change her colours through any means possible, and perhaps free herself from the curse. Abilities Combat Nobody has ever seen Persephone fight, so her combat abilities are a complete mystery. However, Lilith reports that her magic is growing stronger by the day, and the gloomy, slightly sinister atmosphere that constantly surrounds her is more than enough to warn other dragons that she is not to be tangled with. Gathering On the rare occasion Persephone goes out gathering, she does it alone, usually in the dead of night when nobody else is awake. She seems to be rather good at finding supplies, but nobody has managed to convince her to make it a regular habit. Relationships Friends Lilith Persephone's relationship with Lilith is an odd one. Persephone makes it well known to everyone that she hates Lilith with a vengeance for ruining her life before it even began, but it is clear that this is simply not true. Persephone has grown to care deeply for Lilith during the time she has spent with her, and would die for her. For her own part, Lilith feels incredibly guilty about what she did, and is determined to make amends, whether by undoing the curse or simply by tutoring Persephone to the best of her abilities. Ferric "Friends" is not really the correct way to describe Persephone and Ferric's relationship. More accurately, the two tolerated eachother. Ferric had no real feelings towards Persephone one way or another, but Persephone appeared to have an intense dislike towards the skydancer. She refused to explain her animosity towards him, but many speculate that it was not hatred she felt, but jealousy. Persephone was the last person Ferric was seen talking to before his disappearance, yet she claims to have no idea what could have happened to him. Family Suryo Unlike Eve, Suryo did his best to treat Persephone with kindness, despite the vague uneasiness he sometimes felt around her. His affection towards her was the only reason she decided not to leave the clan. Persephone considers her father to be one of the only dragons who truly care about her, and loves him dearly. She will do anything for him. Eve Understandably, Eve and Persephone's relationship is a little frosty to say the least. Eve did at least try to apologise to Persephone once she was older, which, coming from her was a huge gesture, but overall it was too little too late. The two stay away from eachother, and never speak to one another. Kuyo Persephone's half brother is perhaps the only dragon other than Lilith that she talks to on a regular basis. They get along well, both having dealt with Eve's rejection in the past. Although she was nowhere near as harsh to Kuyo as she was to Persephone, Persephone is just happy to have someone who has been through the same as her. Kuyo is determined to be the perfect elder brother and at least try to make her a little happier. Trivia * It is unclear whether Persephone's dull colours are due to Lilith's interference, or whether that is simply how she would have turned out anyway. * Persephone is a member of the Sin coatls subspecies. * Mothers in the clan sometimes use Persephone as a horror story to scare hatchlings into behaving. Category:Coatl Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Shadow Dragon